


don't trust them if you don't wanna get hurt

by cactusboob



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anger, Dialogue Light, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I was very angry when i wrote this, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Italics, M/M, Trust, Unconventional Format, this is one big block of text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: Trust/trəst/noun1.firm belief in the reliability, truth, ability, or strength of someone or something.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	don't trust them if you don't wanna get hurt

**Author's Note:**

> italics is when richie is talking  
> bold is when bill is talking  
> underline is when it's a normal story, with dialogue descriptors  
> normal is when the narrator (who may or may not be me) is talking

the problem with trusting people is that they are untrustworthy and shit and actual assholes who say they're going to do one thing and do another. the problem with trusting people is that they lie. _fuck you, fuck so much!_ and they cheat too. they tell you that they love you and then they break your heart. **i didn't mean to, richie, i swear! it was… an accident...** and they watch as you cry and they just don't even seem to care. the problem with trusting people is that man's main thing is survival- and to survive, you have to get ahead, no matter what you have to do. man will kick and punch and bite and snarl and scoff and glare and- _oh so you didn't mean to fuck her, huh, bill? how do you fuckig accidentally-_ they won't stop until the opponent is curled into themselves and hollowed and _dead! you are dead to me!_ and richie watches as bill's face goes redder, his stutter more prominent, his anger more obvious. **i was drunk! and you, you left me!** and they'll try to blame it on you. try to blame all of the hurt, and the anger, and the wrong- on you, the opponent, the one they need to get ahead of. the problem with trusting people is that, along with the trust, there is love. and they'll use that love, oh yes sir, yes they will. they will twist and turn and bend it to their will- they know how to use it, oh yes sir, yes they do. _don't try to blame this on me! you're the one who can't keep it in his pants!_ they use it like a witch uses spells and sorcery, like a doctor uses needles- with extreme precision and care because one fuck up, one fuck everything blows up and starts gushing blood and they like to keep it clean, nice and contained. **but it is on you! you left for days on end for, for what? comedy!? you're not even fucking funny, richie!** and don't try to mention the hurt and the deceit later, oh boy don't you dare try. they'll look at you like you brung up the death of old grandma sally from way back when and dont bring up old memories richie, god. we're over that now aren't we? bill says, his face turned away from richie. for a second richie thinks back to\- _oh, fuck you! im funny! and that's my job, asshat! something you've apparently never heard of-_ but shakes his head and changes the subject. they'll dismiss it, make it seem like it didn't even matter and that you are a baby and pussy and wimp for even mentioning it. and then, it'll start all over. but, this time, this time is the last time. they are through and done and bored and- **you** **know what? fuck this, fuck you, im leaving.** the problem with trusting people is that you don't really know what to do, after. after they leave. leave you broken and fractured into tiny little pieces. you never really do. the problem with trusting people is the tears and the hurt and the heartbreak and the _i thought you loved me, bill._


End file.
